poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Princess Jasmine
Princess Jasmine is an adorable, and lovely princess who met Aladdin and Pooh for the first time when she sneaked outside the palace walls. In the end, Pooh and his friends saw Aladdin and Jasmine were going to get married and waved goodbye. Trivia *Jasmine first met Winnie the Pooh and friends in Pooh's Adventures of Aladdin. *Jasmine will team up with Pooh and pals again in Winnie the Pooh and The Return of Jafar, Pooh's Adventures of Aladdin: The Series, ''Pooh's Adventures of Disney Princess Enchanted Tales: Follow Your Dreams'', Pooh's Adventures of Aladdin: Nasira's Revenge, and Pooh's Adventures of Aladdin and the King of Thieves. *Jasmine met Simba and the gang in Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Adventures of Aladdin. *Jasmine met Ash Ketchum, Misty, Brock, Pikachu, and Togepi in Ash's Adventures of Aladdin. *Jasmine met Alex, Marty, Melman, and Gloria in Alex's Adventures of Aladdin. *Jasmine met Yogi Bear and his friends in ''Yogi Bear's Adventures of Aladdin''. *Jasmine met Littlefoot, Stan, and their friends in Littlefoot's Adventures of Aladdin. *Jasmine met Benny, Leo, Johnny, Rae and their friends in Benny, Leo and Johnny's Adventures of Aladdin. *Jasmine met Thomas the Tank Engine and his friends in Thomas' Adventures of Aladdin. *Jasmine will meet Celebi, Ali, Loofah, Doofah, Foobie, Taran, Princess Eilonwy, Fflewddur Fflam, Gurgi, Orddu, Orgoch, and Orwen, The Flying Dutchman, Jesse Greenwood, Elvis, Randolph Johnson, Nadine, the Goonies (Mikey Walsh, Brand Walsh, Mouth Devereaux, Data Wang, Chunk Choen, Andy Carmichael, Stef Steinbrenner, and Sloth Fratelli), Rex, Woog, Elsa, Dweeb, Po the Panda, Shifu, The Furious Five, The Penguins of Madagascar, Richie, Potsie, Arthur, Ralph, Mary, Jack Skellington, Scooby-Doo, Shaggy Rogers, Fred Jones, Daphne Blake, Velma Dinkley, Mickey Mouse, Donald Duck, Goofy, Baloo, Bagheera, and King Louie in Littlefoot and The Return of Jafar. *Jasmine will meet Bloom and her friends in ''Bloom's Adventures of Aladdin''. *Jasmine made her first guest appearance in a Winnie the Pooh crossover film in Pooh's Adventures of The Princess Diaries. *Jasmine will join Pooh and his friends again in ''Pooh's Adventures of Avatar'', ''Pooh's Adventures of Scooby-Doo in Arabian Nights'', ''Winnie the Pooh Meets The Outsiders'', ''Winnie the Pooh Meets Ponyo'', Pooh's Adventures of Cheaper by the Dozen, ''Pooh's Adventures of Problem Child'', Winnie the Pooh Returns to Loch Ness, Pooh's Adventures of Jaws, Pooh's Adventures of Igor, Winnie the Pooh Meets The Last Starfighter, Winnie the Pooh Meets Kazaam, Pooh's Adventures Chronicles, Pooh's Adventures Armada: Hunt for the Chaos Emeralds, ''Pooh's Adventures of Winx Club Season 4'', ''Pooh's Adventures of Kim Possible'', and Pooh's Adventures of Ice Princess. *Jasmine will make her first guest appearance in a Land Before Time crossover in Littlefoot's Adventures of Dinosaur. *Jasmine will make her first guest appearance in a Winx Club crossover in ''Bloom Discovers The Secret of NIMH''. *Jasmine will meet Cool McCool (and Cindy and Phillippe) in Cool McCool's Adventures of Aladdin. *Jasmine met SpongeBob and his friends in SpongeBob and Friends Meet Aladdin. *Jasmine met the Berenstain Bears in The Berenstain Bears' Adventures of Aladdin. *Jasmine met the FT Squad in The FT Squad's Adventures in Aladdin. *Jasmine will meet Theodore Tugboat and his friends in Theodore Tugboat's Adventures of Aladdin. *Jasmine will meet Roary the Racing Car and his friends in Roary's Adventures of Aladdin. *Jasmine will meet Brian Griffin and his Friends in ''Brian Griffin Meets Aladdin '' Jasmine.jpg Category:Royal 12 Category:PRINCESSES Category:Bloom's Adventures allies Category:Humans Category:HEROINES Category:Pooh's Adventures allies Category:Allies Category:Protagonists Category:Disney characters Category:Disney heroines Category:Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Adventures allies Category:Littlefoot's Adventures allies Category:The FT Squad Allies Category:Ash's adventures allies Category:Benny, Leo, Johnny and Rae's Allies Category:The Berenstain Bears' Adventures allies Category:Yogi Bear's Adventures allies Category:Females Category:Sora's adventures allies Category:Simba's Allies Category:Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures allies Category:Spongebob's adventures allies Category:Charlie Brown and Snoopy's Adventures allies Category:Daughters Category:Alex's Adventures allies Category:Theodore Tugboat's adventures allies Category:Roary the Racing Car's Adventures allies Category:Sonic's Adventures allies Category:Dipper & Mabel's Adventure allies Category:Teenagers Category:Wives Category:Pure of Heart Category:Bill and Aldo's Adventures allies Category:Martial Artists Category:Damsel in Distress Category:Singing characters Category:In-Love Characters Category:Characters that appear in Kingdom Hearts Category:Disney princesses Category:Characters that appear in The Lion King 1 1/2 Category:Hiatt Grey's Team Members Category:Brian Griffin's Adventures allies